


A New Papa

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Papa IV tends to get a little miffed when you ignore his new title.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 29





	A New Papa

Copia’s gloved hand come downs from your hair to wrap around your throat nicely, squeezing just enough to where you feel the panic strike deep in your chest. His other hand finds purchase in the long locks of your hair, undone from its traditional habit and pins. You shift slightly, feeling the warm pooling between your legs and the garter belts attempting to slide.

“Are you going to be good for your Papa?” Copia asks coyly, his head tilting to the side as he searches the depths of your eyes. 

“I may be fucking you, Copia, but you will always be a Cardinal to me. Not a Papa.” You feel his hand flex slightly as he sneers his contempt for your statement. Lifting you easily, Copia tosses you onto the bed nearby and you land akimbo, gasping from the sudden display of strength. This was not the same Cardinal you knew. His ascension had truly changed him. You and Copia loved to roleplay in the bedroom, but this was new territory. Exciting territory. 

“I am your Papa, and you will call me so,” Copia says, pulling you to the edge of the bed and pushing your hair back from your face. “On your back, come on.” He motions for you to roll face up and you do so, excitement at this new aspect of your Cardinal buzzing along your limbs.

The newly crowned Papa Emeritus the Fourth stands before you, still in his black suit from the ritual. His hardened length stands proudly from the undone zipper of his pants, already wet from your previous ministrations. The papal robe and mitre lay neatly discarded on a nearby chair, and he catches you glancing at it. Copia smirks and snaps his fingers, bringing your attention back to him. His hand is on his cock and slowly guiding it past your lips. 

You open your throat and allow him in, gagging softly on his length. Your embarrassment causes you to flush deep red- something you know Copia loves to see. It’s one of his favourite things, gagging you on him. Copia holds your head in place and thrusts into you, watching your eyes. He knows your signal, even if it’s nonverbal. 

One of his hands goes to your throat and you can see him marveling at being able to feel himself enter your throat. His grip tightens on your hair and you can feel his cock hardening even further with his approaching orgasm. Copia taps your head to warn you quickly, cum already shooting down your throat.

Coughing, you pull back off of him and lick the head of his cock, earning another deep moan from him for your efforts. His hands leave your head momentarily and you hear the /thump/ of his Grucifix laden gloves land on the floor. 

“Back.” Copia’s hand pushes on your forehead gently and you move backward, positioning your head towards the top of the bed. “What is my title, dear?” His smile cocks sideways as he gets onto the bed kneels in front of you- the newly crowned leader on his knees for a woman. Any other night this would bring you to the edge on its own; tonight it barely shocks you.

“You are my Cardinal,” you sigh, your arms thumping above your head onto the bed as you recline fully. Copia lifts your legs and put them on his shoulders as he leans into your thigh, giving a long lick from your knee to the crease of your leg and pelvis.

“I am not. State my title.” You can tell by his tone he’s tiring of this game. You decide to push him.

“Car. Din. Al.” You enunciate each syllable slowly, drawing them out as an artist admires his work. His nose bumps against the warmth pooling between your legs and you gasp, trying to grind forward. Hands latch around your hips, locking you in place.

“Say it.” The knuckle of his finger grazes against you, smearing your wetness across your lips and you let out a breathy moan, twisting in his hands. You shake your head no, and you hear his dissatisfied hum. “Perhaps I should fuck it out of you.” You sit up onto your elbows and make eye contact with him, smirk playing across your lips.

“Perhaps you should. You will /always/ be a Cardinal to me. The awkward man who came in and stuttered his way through every sermon for the first three weeks.” You can tell your speech is doing something to him, and you press on. “You’re just that awkward…little…” His head cocks to the side as he mouths, “say it”. “RAT.”

In a split second Copia is above you, his eyes lit with a fire. His hand comes roughly to your breast as his neck latches onto the pulse point in your neck. He bites hard, sucking to cause a bruise. His mouth moves lower to flick his tongue across your breast, which he also marks with an open mouthed bite.

“Could a rat make you scream his name in the night? Could a rat give you what you need? What you ache for? What you desire?” One of his hands comes to grip your wrists above your head, effectively pinning you in place as the other hand goes to his already rehardened cock, leveraging it against you. “Could a rat do this?”

Copia thrusts home into you, making you take all of him in one swift thrust. You gasp loudly, not expecting the sudden fullness. He looks down at you, mismatched eyes ablaze with something darker than lust. His hips snap into you roughly, harder than he ever has before. The headboard of the bed is clacking against the stone walls of his chamber as beads of sweat roll down his forehead, mixing with his newly applied papal paint.

“Co-pi-ah!” You shout in staccato rhythm with his thrusts, eyes rolling back into your head as you cum for the first time that evening. Copia doesn’t let up at all, bringing his thumb down to your clit and rubbing in fast circles, urging you through the aftershocks. 

“Could a rat make you cum on his cock like that? Could a rat force you to do it again?” Copia changes his angle, hitting that spot inside of you that makes you see stars. All that exists is him, hitting that spot inside of you again, again, again as his thumb increases the speed against your clit. “What. Is. My. NAME?” Copia bites down on the fleshy part above your breast as he thrusts into you without mercy.

“PAPA!” You scream in tandem with your second orgasm, squirming hard under your lover as he brings you through it. It’s only after you come down that he slides out of you and you realize that he’s cum inside of you. You take a moment to catch your breath, throwing your arm over your eyes. “Papa…” you whisper softly.

“I’m glad you came to your senses. Perhaps you will bear Papa’s child, eh?” Copia laughs and strokes your head softly, pressing a kiss to the places he bit. You move your arm and smile up at him, breaking into a soft giggle.

“I called you a rat.”

“Yes you did, my love.”


End file.
